Light emitting devices typically include a light emitting diode (LED) located in a cavity. The walls of the cavity may be reflective in order to increase the efficiency of the light-emitting device. The cavity is filled with an encapsulate, such as silicone, in order to protect the LED and the reflector.
Encapsulants tend to delaminate or pull away from the reflector walls. Once the delamination has started on a small section of the wall, the delamination typically continues rapidly. The delaminated areas may enable contaminants to enter the light-emitting device and either cause failure or a reduction in the efficience of the light-emitting device. The delamination may also adversely affect the light pattern proximate the delaminated wall, which may reduce or diffract the emitted light. Eventually, the delamination may spread to the LED, which may cause damage to the LED and failure of the light-emitting device.